


nothing else (but this)

by tmtlp



Series: memoir module [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hyunjin loves hugs from jisung, just a little bit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/tmtlp
Summary: Hyunjin loves being in Jisung’s embrace.The embrace that knows Hyunjin so well like he always belonged there.





	nothing else (but this)

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.10.27 THE ICONIC HYUNSUNG HUG ITS LITERALLY MY FAVORITE HYUNSUNG MOMENT but i dont think i did it justice kjshdjhfj im sorry  
2018.12.10 mama rookie award!!!  
2019.04.04 4419 let me cry we need to get another win for them :(  
2019.08.25 i made this up jhskjh

**2018.10.27**

It’s cold.

The wind is strong today. It shouldn’t be an issue, no. Not if Hyunjin had at least thicker layers of clothes. He’s about to die.

Now that’s dramatic, but Hyunjin owns that as his first middle name. The second one is dumb.

He’s ready to fight all these winds coming at him. Draping themselves on Hyunjin like a blanket he doesn’t need. The only blanket he needs is a real one now to shield himself from the harsh cold.

Hyunjin holds his fist up and tries to hit the wind away, which— of course— is dumb. 

Jisung, who’s watching the act unfold, thinks it’s cute— obviously. Holding his arms out, he calls for Hyunjin, “Come here, come here,”

Hyunjin hesitates for a split second then went in for the hug Jisung offered. Hand sneaking inside Jisung’s jacket, circles it on his waist. Chin went to rest on Jisung’s shoulder despite him being taller.

(Hyunjin’s heart did a little bounce when Jisung rest his chin on his shoulder too, leaving gentle pats on his back.)

The heat travels slowly to Hyunjin and it feels good, warm and soft. Hyunjin could stay like this forever. Wants Jisung as his forever human blanket.

Hyunjin lets go first, afraid he might get too comfy.

Later, he counts on his fingers, reciting the syllables he’d have to say. He couldn’t help but notice Jisung taking off his jacket at the edge of his eyes.

When Jisung offers Hyunjin to wear it, Hyunjin softly rejects it first, because Jisung is gonna be cold then. But Jisung insists so Hyunjin receives it, cannot help the butterflies swarming to his stomach.

“You?”

“I’m fine,” Jisung shrugs.

Hyunjin smiles cutely and put the jacket around him. The jacket is warm, the familiar warmth which Jisung just left still lingering on the surface and spreading itself gently. Wrapping around Hyunjin like that one blanket he needed.

Jisung fixes the jacket to cover Hyunjin more. Hyunjin doesn’t know if it’s because of Jisung’s action or it’s just him, but he feels a surge of heat immersing him, not quite a fire. But more like the gentle warmth of the spring sun melting into his skin. As if Jisung himself has the power to incite such heat (oh, he has).

He might want another hug from Jisung. Maybe Hyunjin will ask for it, later.

Hyunjin stops thinking, just continues counting the syllables on his fingers with a small smile.

**2018.12.10**

Hyunjin is tearing up.

Something that felt so distant is finally at the tip of his fingers.

They won another rookie award and it all just starts to sink in. Hyunjin doesn’t know why he felt heavy, not in a bad way. He is happy, sure. After all, what they wanted came true and Hyunjin couldn’t be happier.

The trophies.. they stand there to pay all the boys’ hardwork but also for the expectations people hold for them now. Meaning there are more than just Stay’s pair of eyes that watch over, and there are more mouths that will chatter. Hyunjin is happy, don’t get him wrong.

He just doesn’t want to blow it. He’s sure the others doesn’t want that too, no. Hyunjin just wants all to go well. Which life doesn’t seem to flow that way. Or maybe if it does, Hyunjin would just prepare himself for the next time it decided to start the pandemonium.

Hyunjin is happy. He is grateful and thankful with a sprinkle of nervousness. Even with that, Hyunjin doesn’t feel his heartbeat picks pace neither he feels uneasy nor his stomach churns.

He felt rather too calm.

His heart beats regularly, but the sounds echo in his ears. Ringing as if it’s gonna leap out of his chest, in a normal rhythm.

Luckily, Jisung was there to hold Hyunjin’s heart down.

He takes Hyunjin in an embrace, Hyunjin just drowns in them. It felt as if Jisung is his serene shelter, brimming with warmth and ready to welcome him home no matter what.

‘It’s okay’s are whispered, pats on the back are earned. Hyunjin melts down to the caresses Jisung gave.

The sound of his heartbeats echoing, his hazy eyes singing a broken melody, the concerns Hyunjin is engrossed in; they’re slowly falling apart in Jisung’s embrace.

The embrace that knows Hyunjin so well like he always belonged there.

**2019.04.04**

Jisung felt his knees giving up to the pressure, turning into jelly.

“Stray Kids, congratulations!”

None of them saw that coming and it threatens the tears to fall. Too late, everyone is already crying.

Hyunjin accepts the trophy, his hand holding it yet his mind still not registering the event. His heart is beating against its cage, knocking on the door so it can sky rockets out of his chest.

Hyunjin is happy. Beyond that if possible. He feels like crying but he thinks there's enough tears shed for now, maybe he'll cry it out later.

Hyunjin looks to his left, where Jisung is, and is met by an already crying Jisung. Shiny pearls trickling down his cheek. Hyunjin smiles small and brings the smaller into his embrace. Jisung's head resting itself on Hyunjin's shoulder as he cries again.

“It’s okay, we did well,” Hyunjin whispers as he ruffles Jisung's hair, a lot. He tries to calm down the younger who’s sobbing with his head drowning on Hyunjin's shoulder.

Later that day, they all came home with the happy chemicals flowing in their veins. Can’t stop gushing over the fact that they actually won first place, can’t stop smiling though their cheeks hurt, and can’t stop reminding each other to work harder next time. Because if this is what happiness felt like in its actual real form, they wouldn’t mind the pain as long as they could feel this exact bliss.

At night, Hyunjin is cuddling with Jisung on the couch, everyone already returning back to their room.

Jisung hums, clinging more to Hyunjin. He's already half asleep and Hyunjin never sees Jisung so at ease. So, Hyunjin decides to just carry Jisung to his room, gently laying Jisung down Hyunjin’s plain white mattress then slips right beside him.

Hyunjin’s lids grow heavier, holding Jisung always feels nice.

A familiar warmth starts growing around them, making them wonder if they ever know what cold feels like.

**2019.08.25**

Hugs from Jisung are Hyunjin’s favorite things. (You probably figured it out by now.)

Whether it be a happy day, tiring day, sad day, lazy day, whatever kind of day. Hyunjin is happy to receive it.

When Jisung holds him, he holds Hyunjin as if he’ll never let go of all the uncertainty in the universe. Holding them tight for him to wander for the answers.

Jisung’s hugs don’t hold those uncertainties. He thinks if nothing else is certain, one thing he feels certain is that Jisung has made a difference in his life.

With a tender hug, Hyunjin thinks he’s never so sure of anything but this moment.

With Jisung’s skin pressed against his, eyes closed, legs twisted together, Jisung in his arms, Hyunjin thinks there’s no such thing as distance.

It feels like time is walking around them, becoming tired and decided to just leave them be without a single word, nowhere in particular to go.

Hyunjin thinks moments like this with Jisung are like stars, shooting right before his eyes. He’d watch them up, but also noticed many of them gathering in the pool of Jisung’s eyes. Although Hyunjin feels like it still isn’t enough. He is greedy for more, wants tons of stars lining up to burn every time Jisung holds him.

Hyunjin is unable to describe the feeling felt.

But, he thinks that’s okay.

At least he gets to sleep in Jisung’s arms with the last image seeping in his mind being the universe shimmering within Jisung’s two eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! a feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
